With the quick development of Internet technologies and services, the number and types of streaming media files, including music, films, teleplays, news, homemade videos, and the like, has become increasingly abundant, thereby greatly enriching visual and aural experiences of subscribers. Currently, when playing a streaming media file, increasingly more home network devices have a content sharing function, that is, a streaming media file played on a device may be handed over to another home network device for being played.
With the content sharing function, through a handover procedure, a subscriber pushes a streaming media file to a screen of any home network device on which he/she wants to watch the file.
However, during the handover procedure, a home network device playing the streaming media file before playing handover may already acquire data of the streaming media file after a playing stop point, but a home network device playing the streaming media file after the playing handover still needs to acquire the data of the streaming media file after the playing stop point again, so that transmission and playing efficiency of the streaming media file is caused to be relatively low.